Perdoname
by Paly Messer Stokes
Summary: Un Song Fic... inspirado en una escena de "Alone in a Crowd"... Cardall... pk soy anti Kem


**Perdóname**

Contexto: Lo que me hubiese gustado que pasara tras el capitulo: "Alone in a Crowd", ya que como soy una Carsan frustrada, me voy por la pareja Cardall a rabiar y me declaro una Anti Kem y anti Carbby y anti Carcy.

Disclaimer: La canción no es mía, al igual que los personajes de ER que son del la WB / NBC y sus escritores y productores. Eso si, los acontecimientos son de mi creación.

Dedicatoria: A Maia por tooodo… amigaza. Por la soga y lo demás. TQM

A Yeshi, Naty Tuk, Andrea Dny 14, Gitanita… en fin a tods los del foro que leen mis escritos.

Vemos a Carter mirar como Wendall camina por las cuadra dándole la espalda… la observa perderse en la noche. Vemos entrar a Carter a su casa… la cama deshecha en donde hasta hacia unos minutos dormía junto a Wendall.

Carter llama a Kisangani… vemos como habla por teléfono con Kem

(La música sube)

_Siento que la vida se me va  
Siento que el silencio se apodera más de mí  
Siento que llegó la soledad y plantó bandera en mí  
para dar refugio a este final  
_

La música baja su intensidad, para escuchar a Carter preguntar:

Vas a volver a Estados Unidos?

sabes que no puedo… todo mi trabajo esta aquí… Y tu vas a venir?

No lo sé… hay cosas que aun debo solucionar…

(silencio) Adiós John.

Carter cuelga el teléfono, y se deja caer sobre la cama. Siempre ha pensado que el apellido Carter le queda grande… que es una carga… y siempre la ha tratado de evitar… el problema es que el tiempo se agota… y hay cosas que solo el debe hacer…

_Siento que mi día se nubló  
Siento que mis ojos vuelven a llorar  
Siento que me abraza el dolor  
y que no me deja respirar  
_  
Había conversado con Wendall de estos temas… era verdad. Habían compartido mucho en los días que llevaban juntos. Conversaron de su ataque… de la muerte de su hermano y de la muerte de su hijo… de las ganas de huir de su familia, pero Wendall le mostraba que no era el camino… que lo único que había enfrentado desde un principio y con coraje fue la muerte de su hijo, pero que de todo lo demás se hacia a un lado… pero que ahora el tenia en sus manos la posibilidad de cambiar el destino, tanto de el como el de muchas personas.

_Perdóname, perdóname  
si no supe amarte como quieres  
Perdóname, perdóname  
Nadie ocupará en mi alma tu lugar,  
si vuelves_

Vemos a Carter desvelado… baja a la cocina y aun quedan restos de la cena que compartió con Wendall. Se calienta un vaso de leche y sube a su cuarto.

_Cómo me lastima este adiós  
Cómo seguiré mi vida si no estás  
Cómo he de explicarle a tu razón  
que mi error fue amarte más y más  
_  
Ya en su cama se queda pensando en la frase que Wendall dijo: "al menos fuiste sincero"

"si no la amo… por que ya la estoy extrañando tanto"- se preguntaba.

El corazón de John estaba confundido… sabia que aun no podía decir te amo… pero si un te quiero y un te necesito…

_Perdóname, perdóname  
si no supe amarte como quieres  
Perdóname, perdóname  
Nadie ocupará en mi alma tu lugar,  
si vuelves_

Vemos a Carter arroparse en la cama y tratar de dormir.

Al mismo tiempo que vemos a Wendall apoyar su cabeza en la ventana del taxi en donde iba.

Estamos ahora en la sala de espera del County… de pronto las puertas de acceso se abren y rápidamente entran dos paramédicos con una camilla. Sam y Abby corren a recibirlos.

Accidente de transito, dos taxis chocaron… es la única sobreviviente, pero esta con perdida de conciencia y presión sanguínea muy baja…

Abby…

Llama a Luka…

Luka se acerca:-Llamen a cirugía… y llamen a Carter

El busca personas de Carter suena… se demora en contestar. Cuando llama se incorpora rápidamente, lo vemos entrar al baño y luego salir corriendo  
_El tiempo corre y no pretende descansar  
pero mi vida se detuvo en tu mirar  
Cómo es que por amor  
me tengas que olvidar?  
_

Vemos a Carter entrar corriendo a la ER…

donde esta…

en trauma uno – le responde Pratt

_Perdóname, perdóname  
si no supe amarte como quieres_

Carter corre hacia trauma 1 pero Luka lo de tiene.

Ya no esta ahí… Wendall esta en cirugía… Dubenko esta a cargo.

_Perdóname, perdóname  
Nadie ocupará en mi alma tu lugar,  
si vuelves_

Sugerencias, Comentarios… entonces espero un Review…. Please… pero de todas maneras el capi dos pronto se viene.__


End file.
